Jane Seymour
Jane Seymour, född någon gång mellan 1507 och 1509 på godset Wolfhall i Savernake, Wiltshire, död 24 oktober 1537 på Hampton Court Palace, Middlesex, var en engelsk drottning, kung Henrik VIII:s tredje hustru från 1536 till sin död. Hon påbörjade sin bana vid hovet genom att anställas vid Katarinas av Aragonien hovstat. Katarinas äktenskap med Henrik VIII förklarades ogiltigt 1533, och han gifte sig istället med Anne Boleyn. Jane tvingades då återvända hem till Wolfhall, och där vänta på äktenskapsförfrågningar. Då inget lämpligt äktenskap kunde arrangeras anställdes hon vid okänd tidpunkt även vid Annes hov. År 1536 skall Jane ha träffat Henrik VIII för första gången, och kungen uppvaktade Jane, trots att Henrik och Anne var gifta. Anne skall ha funnit Jane sittande i Henriks knä och då ställt till med en stor scen. Den 19 maj 1536 avrättades Anne, och dagen efter förlovades Henrik och Jane officiellt. Den 30 maj gifte de sig, och den 4 juni utropades Jane till drottning. Hon kröntes dock aldrig, då Henrik ville vänta med kröningen tills en son fötts. År 1537 blev Jane gravid. Den 12 oktober födde hon Edvard, som senare kom att efterträda Henrik som kung. Förlossningen, som hade varit svår, utdragen och plågsam ledde dock till att Jane insjuknade i barnsängsfeber och avled den 24 oktober. Hon begravdes kungligt i St. George's Chapel, Windsor, och är den enda av Henriks drottningar som fått dela hans gravrum. Efter Jane tog det tre år innan han tog en ny hustru. Som mor till Henriks ende överlevande son anses Jane ofta ha varit den hustru Henrik hållit främst. Sitt hov höll hon mycket strikt. Janes hov av regler, moral och etikett, som vid brott kunde leda till förvisning från hovet. Jane, likt resten av hennes familj, var konservativ och katolsk. Bakgrund Janes familj tillhörde lantadeln i Wiltshire, hon var dotter till Sir John Seymour, kronojägare i Savernake Forest, och Margery Wentworth, ättling till Edward III. Deras familjenamn stavades ursprungligen St Maur, och familjen anlände till Storbritannien med Vilhelm Erövraren. Familjen blev adlig genom att förfadern Roger Seymour gifte sig med Maud, som var dotter till sir William Esturmy. Hennes farfarsfar, John Seymour, var sheriff i Wiltshire och parlamentsledamot. Genom detta blev familjen allt viktigare i Wiltshire. Liksom Henrik VIII:s övriga hustrur hade Jane kungligt påbrå i och med att hon på mödernet härstammade från Edward III. Genom sin gammelfarmor Elizabeth Cheney var hon också syssling med Anne Boleyn som var Henriks andra hustru. Inte mycket är känt om Janes far John Seymour, förutom att han snarare var krigare än hovman. Han tjänstgjorde under Henrik VII vid slaget vid Blackheath i Kent. Han var även med Henrik VIII i Frankrike. Genom sin moder var Jane besläktad med många av de mäktigare engelska familjerna, och personer som Anne Boleyn och Thomas Howard, 3:e hertig av Norfolk. Barndom och uppväxt miniatyr|vänster|Thomas Seymour, Janes bror. Janes föräldrar vigdes den 22 oktober 1494, och det faktum att de fick tio barn, att hennes mor överlevde hennes far med femton år, och att hennes mor aldrig gifte om sig, tolkas av historikern Elizabeth Norton som att föräldrarna var nöjda med sitt äktenskap. Hennes mor, Margery, stod för en stor del av hushållsarbetet, och undervisade sina barn. De första fyra barnen i familjen var pojkar, och Jane föddes som det femte barnet. Det finns ingenstans något födelsedatum angivet, men datumet brukar anges till någon gång mellan 1508 och 1509. Den största delen av Janes barndom tillbringades förmodligen tillsammans med hennes syskon i Wolfhall. Hon stod förmodligen nära syskonen Thomas och Elizabeth då de var nära henne i ålder. Inte mycket finns bevarat om hennes utbildning. Jane Seymours far hade dock tagit tillräckligt intryck av de nya idealen vad gällde utbildning för kvinnor för att låta Jane få lära sig läsa och skriva, vilket innebar att hon var mer utbildad än de flesta av samtidens kvinnor, men därutöver hade hennes utbildning huvudsakligen bestått av undervisning i traditionella kvinnliga färdigheter såsom broderi och hushållssysslor. Hon var duktig på att brodera, och mer än hundra år efter hennes död fanns hennes broderier fortfarande bevarade i de kungliga samlingarna. Hon fick förmodligen grundläggande undervisning av kaplanen i Wulfhall. Förutom att läsa och skriva kunde hon en del franska, och möjligtvis, lite latin. Hennes undervisning var mer anpassad till en lantadelsdams behov än till en framtida drottnings. Hon undervisades även i, och blev duktig på, ridning och jakt. Jane intog dock aldrig någon central plats bland sina syskon. Den mest uppmärksammade bland syskonen, hennes äldsta bror John som alltså var faderns arvinge, var sjuklig och dog ung 1510. Familjen tog det hårt, även om Jane vid tillfället inte var mer än högst ett par år gammal. Flera av de andra barnen skulle komma att dö senare, exempelvis de två yngsta, Margery och Anthony, som kan ha dött i engelska svetten 1528. Dödsfallen bidrog till att sonen Edward kom att stå i centrum, och han fick tjänst i Maria Tudors hushåll, och kom därifrån att stiga i graderna. Thomas Seymour blev också prominent, och båda brödernas karriärer var förmodligen inspirerande för Jane. Hemma i Wolfhall väntade hon på nyheter om en egen trolovning, men inga förfrågningar kom förrän förhållandevis sent, när hon var över 20 år, möjligtvis för att hon inte sågs som speciellt märkvärdig. Därutöver hade hon inte någon hemgift att tala om, på grund av att hon tillhörde en stor syskonskara. Hennes syster Elizabeth giftes bort tidigare, kanske för att hon sågs som mer attraktiv. Jane har beskrivits som ganska intetsägande, trots att hon hade blont hår och blek hy som dåtidens ideal föreskrev. Jane, som säkerligen tyckte det var pinsamt att inte giftas bort före sin yngre syster, åkte därför för att tjänstgöra vid Henrik VIII:s hov. Vid Katarinas hov miniatyr|Anne Boleyn. Väldigt lite finns beskrivet om Janes hovliv före 1536, men man har funnit bevis för att hon blev utsedd till hovdam hos drottning Katarina av Aragonien. Man vet inte exakt vilket datum detta skedde, men eftersom man vet att det var innan Katarina fråntogs drottningtiteln och skilsmässan mellan henne och Henrik VIII började diskuteras, bör det ha varit omkring 1527–1529. Sir Francis Bryan, en nära släkting till Jane, kan ha introducerat henne för Katarina. Vid Katarinas hov träffade Jane även Katarinas dotter, Maria Tudor, senare Maria I av England. Jane beundrade båda personernas religiösa hängivelse, och behandlade Maria som Henrik VIII:s rättmätiga arvtagerska. Däremot uppskattade hon inte Anne Boleyn. Trots att de var släkt med varandra, hade de väldigt lite gemensamt. Under skilsmässotiden tillbringade Jane mycket tid med Katarina, och observerade noga händelseutvecklingen. När Jane kom till hovet hade Henrik förmodligen redan börjat ha en relation med Anne Boleyn. Anne vägrade vara Henriks älskarinna, och gick enbart med på att gifta sig med honom. År 1527 påbörjade Henrik VIII sina förhandlingar om skilsmässa. Vid Katarinas hov, där Jane befann sig, var man fullt medvetna om skilsmässans händelseförlopp, genom rykten som spreds, även om man inte till en början kunde tänka sig att Anne var näst på tur som drottning. Den första tid som Jane tillbringade vid hovet var säkerligen ingen munter tid, med stora spänningar mellan Katarina och Anne. Anne började samla ihop personer till ett eget hov, och även om Jane inte var en av de som kom till Annes hov, var hon, som de flesta andra, chockerad över händelsen. Janes senare uppförande mot Anne visade hur lite hon hade till övers för henne, och hon skrattade senare tillsammans med övriga hovdamer åt Annes kommande nederlag. I november 1531 sändes Katarina i exil till The More. Även om Jane inte finns med i några protokoll om händelsen finns det inga bevis som säger att hon inte följde med hovet. Förmodligen ville inte Jane lämna sin position vid hovet, eftersom hon inte hade fått några äktenskapsförfrågningar. Den byggnad de kom till var i skrämmande dåligt skick. Slottet hade valts ut av Henrik för att bryta ner Katarinas mod, varpå earlen av Sussex anlände till The More tillsammans med William FitzWilliam, 1:e earl av Southampton för att be Katarina skriftligen acceptera äktenskapets ogiltighet, vilket hon dock vägrade. Katarina sändes därefter till slottet i Ampthill. Även om det slottet var i bättre skick, och därför flytten förmodligen sågs som positiv av Jane, såg Katarina det som ännu ett tecken på nedgång. I Ampthill underrättades Katarina om att Henrik hade gift sig med Anne, och efteråt visste Jane att det inte kunde dröja länge innan hon var tvungen att lämna Katarinas hov. Livet fortsatte som vanligt i en dryg månad efteråt, även om de flesta var övertygade om att det bara var lugnet före stormen. I augusti 1533 skickades Katarina till slottet Buckden; enbart tio hovdamer, en läkare, en farmaceut och hennes biktfader följde med, och Jane var inte bland dem. Hemma i Wolfhall Jane fick inte omedelbart anställning vid den nya drottningens hov då hon slutade arbeta vid Katarinas hov. I augusti 1533, när Katarinas hov avskedades, packade Jane ihop sina tillhörigheter för att resa tillbaka till Wolfhall, för första gången på mellan fyra och fem år. Jane var förmodligen mycket besviken över att hennes hovliv, som hon var så stolt över, hade fått ett så abrupt slut. Väl hemma hoppades hon istället att hennes familj skulle arrangera ett giftermål åt henne, även om Wolfhall inte längre var det glada barndomshem Jane hade växt upp i, delvis på grund av att Janes bror Edwards äktenskap hade gått i spillror totalt efter att hans fru hade haft en affär med en annan man. Skandalen påverkade Jane och kan ha varit en av anledningarna till avsaknaden av äktenskapsförfrågningar. Efter ett tag, när halva 1534 hade gått kom dock en förfrågan, från den enda överlevande sonen till sir Robert och lady Dormer, William Dormer. Det finns inga uppgifter om Janes åsikter om förfrågan. Det finns idag ingen information om huruvida de någonsin hade en relation eller inte. Det är dock intressant att nämna att William senare, när Jane dött, döpte sin äldsta dotter till Jane. Man vet att Jane var mycket förtjust i tanken på ett giftermål, och Janes föräldrar samtyckte, även om Williams föräldrar hade andra planer. Den enda anledningen till att de övervägde giftermålet var att sir Francis Bryan, som var närstående kungen personligen frågade dem, och de ville inte förnedra kungens vän. Jane hade ju knappt någon hemgift att komma med, var ingen arvtagerska och var inte från en tillräckligt framstående familj. Avvisandet gjorde att Jane blev medveten om sin låga sociala status. För att fördriva tiden, medan hon undrade om hon någonsin skulle gifta sig, broderade, jagade och gick hon omkring på Wolfhalls ägor. Vid Annes hov När Katarinas äktenskap med kungen förklarades upplöst och Anne Boleyn blev drottning istället fortsatte Jane sin tjänstgöring som hovdam hos henne. När Jane kom i Annes tjänst är dock osäkert. Även om Jane ogillade Anne så visade hon det aldrig öppet för henne. Janes huvudsakliga syfte vid hovet var att stiga i graderna och hon ville därför inte göra sig ovän med kungens fästmö. I september 1535 besökte Henrik och Anne Wolfhall under en resa genom landet. Det är möjligt att Henriks kärlek till Jane började där, men man vet inte säkert om Jane över huvud taget var närvarande vid Wolfhall vid deras besök. Jane anges ha varit blyg, blek och blond, alltså den självsäkra, mörkhåriga och olivhyade Anne Boleyns motsats. Henrik inledde ett förhållande med Jane i januari 1536; en av anledningarna att de senare gifte sig kan ha varit för att Janes föräldrar hade en ovanligt stor barnskara utan spädbarnsdöd. Att gifta sig med henne skulle kunna innebära en ny start, vilken skulle låta honom lägga "The King's Great Matter" bakom sig. Jane var mycket försiktig i framskridandet; Henrik sände vid ett tillfälle ett brev och en present, och hon besvarade det med lojal ödmjukhet men mycken principfasthet, genom att sända tillbaka presenten. I april skall Henrik uttryckligen ha velat gifta sig med Jane, även om Anne fortfarande hade en hel del makt vid hovet. Det sägs att han gav Jane en berlock med sitt miniatyrporträtt och att Jane satte sig i kungens knä. Anne Boleyn fann dem och ställde till med en stor scen. År 1536 anklagades Anne för äktenskapsbrott, incest och högförräderi. Jane blev samtidigt Henrik VIII:s öppna och passionerade kärlek. Moderna politiska analytiker har spekulerat i att Thomas Cromwell, familjen Seymour och Katarina av Aragonien med släktingar svurit sig samman för att förstöra familjen Boleyn. Henriks största anledning var dock sannolikt emotionell och att han behövde en syndabock. Anne erkände aldrig; det gjorde inte heller de andra som skulle avrättas förutom Mark Smeaton, musiker vid Annes hov, som erkände under tortyr. Om hans erkännande stämmer skulle det betyda att Anne var skyldig på en punkt själv; det är dock inte speciellt troligt att Smeaton var skyldig. Loades skriver i sin bok, att det enda hon var skyldig till var att "vara för smart och ha för stor sexuell attraktionskraft"."She was guilty of nothing, except having too many brains and too much sex appeal" Drottning Anne Boleyn avrättades den 19 maj 1536. Så fort Henrik fick reda på nyheten åkte han till ett hus vid Thames där han hade placerat Jane några dagar tidigare. Dagen därpå förlovade sig Henrik och Jane officiellt. Jane var ingen skönhet – hon har kallats vanlig och undersätsig. Henrik tyckte att det var en skön omväxling efter det stormiga äktenskapet med Anne. Jane var varken passionerad eller krävande. Hon var förmodligen intelligent, och Henrik gillade smarta kvinnor. Janes främsta kvalitet, som inte Anne hade, var ett lugn och ett kontrollerat sunt förnuft. Efter förlovningen återvände Jane till Wolfhall, för att förbereda sig till bröllopet, som ägde rum den 30 maj 1536. Den 4 juni samma år utropades Jane till drottning. Under samma höst uppstod politiska motsättningar bland folket. De konservativa hade accepterat Jane som omtyckt ny drottning, medan det radikala Boleyn-partiet hade krossats och besegrats. Jane kröntes aldrig, delvis på grund av att pesten härjade i London vid denna tid, och delvis för att kungen ville vänta med en kröning tills Jane fött honom en son och arvinge. Jane började få en symbolisk betydelse för England. Henrik såg henne som sin första "sanna fru", och hennes hov blev noga omhändertaget. Jane ansågs föra ett strikt hov under sin tid som drottning av England. Sina närmaste vänner och hovdamer valde hon ur sin egen familj. Det glittrande renässanshov, fyllt av fester, lyx och lärda diskussioner som Anne Boleyn hade omgivit sig med, ersattes under Jane av ett hov präglat av regler, moral och etikett. Den som inte följde reglerna noggrant förvisades från drottningens uppvaktning. Det franskinspirerade mode som introducerats av Anne Boleyn förkastades och byttes ut mot det spanska mode som funnits under Katarinas av Aragonien tid. Politiskt hörde familjen Seymour till de mer konservativa. Drottning Jane gjorde ytterst få försök att påverka kungen i politiska frågor. Ett undantag var när hon utbad sig om nåd för de upprorsmän som deltagit i den revolt som gått till historien som Pilgrimage of Grace. Ett annat var att hon bad Henrik att inte lösa upp fler kloster. Det sägs att Henrik avvisade hennes bön genom att påminna Jane hur det gått för de hustrur som tidigare blandat sig i statens affärer. Jane var katolik och det brukar ses som en av anledningarna till att hon ansträngde sig för att återskapa en god relation mellan Henrik VIII och hans äldsta dotter, Maria. Jane ansåg inte att hon inte hade rätt att blanda sig i kungens affärer, inte heller att hon inte hade någon påverkan. Den stora skillnaden mellan henne och Anne var att Jane visste när hon skulle sluta; det gjorde inte Anne. Död miniatyr|Edward VI, son till Jane Seymour och Henrik VIII Jane blev gravid 1537. Över hela England sjöngs lovsånger och det bads i kyrkorna om att en frisk prins skulle födas. Under graviditeten utvecklade hon en smak för vaktlar, som kungen därför lät importera från Calais och Flandern. Jane födde den 12 oktober 1537 sonen Edward, som kom att efterträda Henrik på tronen. Letter of Queen Jane Seymour to the Privy Council of England 12 October 1537; Primary Sources, från Englishhistory.net. Läst 31 december 2010.}} Dagarna efter Edvards födelse var Jane med i festligheter och firade födelsen. Jane kunde inte vila, och dessutom kan hon ha undertryckt sina känslor av ohälsa. Edvard döptes den 15 oktober, men två dagar efter det blev det uppenbart att drottningen var svårt sjuk. Förlossningen hade varit mycket svår, utdragen och plågsam. Trots detta var flera krönikörer hoppfulla; advokaten John Husee skrev att han förväntade sig att hon snart skulle återhämta sig. Henrik var inte alls orolig för hennes hälsa och ville göra henne lycklig genom att ge Edvard titeln prins av Wales. Janes familj från Wolfhall främjades genom befordringar. Den 18 oktober var det uppenbart att hon hade drabbats av barnsängsfeber och var döende. Hennes hälsa gick upp och ner, med toppar och dalar, men den 23 oktober drabbades hon av blodförgiftning. På morgonen den 24 oktober gavs den sista smörjelsen. Doktorerna sade att hon hade nått en krispunkt – om hon överlevde dagen skulle hon förmodligen överleva. Hon blev dock sämre och sämre under dagen, och dog senare, strax efter midnatt, i barnsäng, på Hampton Court. Det cirkulerade rykten om att prinsen fått förlösas genom kejsarsnitt, och att Jane avlidit till följd av detta. Detta är dock motbevisat genom att källor klart påvisar att drottningen levde efter förlossningen. Henrik bestämde att när han själv dog skulle han begravas bredvid henne i St. George's Chapel i Windsor, där de också vilar idag. Begravningen skulle bli lika fin som Elizabeth av Yorks, Henriks mor. Henrik hjälpte, som seden var, inte till med förberedelserna; det gjorde dock Maria I av England.Enligt tradition skulle den främsta sörjande vara av samma kön som den avlidna Processionen var dyrbart utrustad och gick genom Hampton Court, där alla draperier var svarta. Likvagnen var dekorerad med fanor som visade Janes förfäder och make. Kapellet var också svartklätt. Maria förberedde allt, men var för ledsen för att kunna fullfölja alla förberedelser, som istället utfördes av markisinnan av Exeter. En högtidlig gudstjänst hölls till Janes ära. Maria, som blivit Janes närmsta vän, deltog senare vid andra gudstjänster som hölls för Jane. Maria betalade ut stora summor till hennes släkt i Wolfhall. Under tolv dagar låg hon kvar i Hampton Courts kapell, innan begravningen slutligen stod den 12 november. Jane var den enda av Henrik VIII:s drottningar som fick en offentlig, kunglig begravning, eftersom hon hade varit så populär, både bland folket och hos Henrik. Efter hennes död tog det tre år innan han tog sig en ny hustru. Jane dog precis efter att hennes ställning som drottning bekräftats. Hennes makt hade förmodligen ökat och det är möjligt att hon hade blivit regent åt sin son när han efterträdde sin far som kung. Eftermäle miniatyr|Jane Seymour är avbildad på det stora dynastiska porträtt Henrik lät göra [[1545, då Jane varit död i 8 år och kungen var omgift med Katarina Parr.]] Folkvisan The Death of Queen Jane, om drottning Janes död, började cirkulera strax efter hennes bortgång. Den beskriver på ett romantiskt och historiskt inkorrekt sätt hur Jane dör då hon föder sin son. Låten Lady Jane av Rolling Stones sägs handla om Jane Seymour.Songfacts om Lady JaneOm Lady Jane på Free pianosheets Music Jane Seymour anses ofta ha varit Henrik VIII:s populäraste drottning. Genom sin klassklättring fick hela hennes ursprungligen lantliga familj en dramatisk makt- och statusmässig uppgång. Jane lyckades slutligen ge Henrik VIII en manlig arvinge. Han gjorde dock inga ansatser att legitimera äktenskapet på det sätt som det katolska Europa efterfrågade. Om hon hade levt vidare kanske han dock hade gjort så, på grund av hennes djupt konservativa religiösa åsikter. Det verkar däremot inte alldeles troligt, på grund av att upplösningen av kloster och "pilgrimage of grace" kulminerade under perioden. Jane blev djupt saknad, delvis eftersom hon dog när hon precis hade fött en levande son. Henrik sörjde tills efter jul, och Jane var den enda fru han någonsin offentligen sörjde. Jane hade aldrig för avsikt att påverka Henrik mot hans vilja, såsom Anne Boleyn hade försökt göra, och var mycket väl medveten om osäkerheten i sin position. Hon dog just när hennes position slutligen blivit helt säkrad. Jane är den av Henriks fruar som det existerar minst forskning om, och hon har setts som en relativt ointelligent medelmåtta under hans tid som kung. Denna bild är något snedvriden – i primärkällorna porträtteras hon som en skarpsinnig politiker och stark karaktär. Annars kunde hon inte blivit Henriks fru, och hennes ambition var lika stor som Anne Boleyns. Skillnaden var att Jane aldrig kände sig säker; hon hade sett en av hans fruar hetsas till sin död, och en annan avrättas. Janes prioritet var alltid att undvika sina föregångares öde. Hennes politiska intressen framstår tydligt: hon försökte rädda klostren och sympatiserade med rebellerna i "Pilgrimage of Grace". Hon var djupt konservativ. När hon slutligen kunde börja engagera sig i politiken med säkerheten i behåll dog hon. När Henrik dog skulle hon ha haft ett stort anspråk på positionen som förmyndare åt sin då nioåriga son. När Henrik dog blev Edvard kung. Edvard hyllades som en stor framtida kung. Hans lärare John Cheke skrev att "Sannerligen siar jag, att med Herrens välsignelse, kommer han att visa sig vara en sådan kung, som varken ger efter åt Josiah i upprätthållandet av den sanna religionen; inte heller åt Salomo i förvaltningen av staten, eller åt David i uppmuntran av gudsfruktan." Med sin bleka hy och sitt ljusa hår liknade Edvard sin mor upp i dagen. Han kom att betrakta Henriks nästa fru – Katarina Parr – som sin mor, för att minska tomheten efter sin döda mor. Båda bröderna Seymour, Thomas och Edward, befordrades efter Janes död. Exempelvis blev Edward hertig av Somerset. Janes största arv till historien är sonen Edvard och brödernas karriärer, vilka kom att påverka Englands utveckling. }} Under Henriks sista decennium i livet tittade han ofta tillbaka på sitt liv med Jane med saknad. Även om han inte alltid behandlade henne väl blev hon hans stora kärlek efter sin död. Det var med Jane som Henrik bad att få begravas när han låg på sin dödsbädd. Hon gav honom det han ville – en son – och dog när hon var som mest ärad. Janes sista arv var oväntat. Även om det tog ett tag, tre år, och även om han sörjde hennes plötsliga död, var ett nytt giftermål oundvikligt, då han kände sig tvungen att försöka säkra tronföljden genom fler söner. När Jane och Henrik gifte sig hade Henrik redan slagit omvärlden med häpnad genom att ha många fruar. Janes sista arv var att hennes död tvingade honom till att gifta om sig igen, och på så sätt skapa en fortsättning på historien om Henrik VIII:s äktenskap. Anfäder Referenser Engelska originalcitat Noter Tryckta källor * * * * Externa länkar Kategori:Kvinnor Kategori:Englands drottningar Kategori:Personer under Tudoreran Kategori:Avlidna 1537 Kategori:Födda 1508 Kategori:Engelska hovdamer Kategori:Huset Tudor Kategori:Henrik VIII:s sex hustrur